1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterfall-simulated wall structures and more particularly pertains to a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub for providing a unique outdoorsy type of environment for taking showers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of waterfall-simulated wall structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, waterfall-simulated wall structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,179; U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,581; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,980; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,111; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,722.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub. The prior art describes inventions having stalls and tubs with walls and also having spigots extending through the wall.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub which has many of the advantages of the waterfall-simulated wall structures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art waterfall-simulated wall structures, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a wall assembly including portable walls being adapted to be spaced from stall/tub walls forming a conventional shower stall/tub, and being arranged to allow water to occupy the space between the portable walls and the stall/tub walls, each of said portable walls having a front side which simulates a side of a waterfall, said wall assembly further including rock-simulated members being attached at bases of the portable walls for allowing a user to rest one""s feet thereupon when washing. None of the prior art describes walls in shower stalls/tubs being shaped and formed like that of waterfalls with the water flowing over the top and into the stall/tub.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub which has many of the advantages of the waterfall-simulated wall structures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art waterfall-simulated wall structures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub for providing a unique outdoorsy type of environment for taking showers.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub that would be easy and convenient to install in one""s shower stall/tub.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new waterfall-simulated wall structure for a shower stall/tub that would invigorate and provide uplift to a user who may otherwise be in a depressed state of mind.